icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieorSeddie/I just wanna state my opinion on the whole Carly thing.
Ok, so I'm just gonna state my opinion on all of the talk that "Carly will never do that to Sam because she is a good friend and that would make her look evil". Ok, now this may sound like I'm sticking up for creddie and maybe I am, but believe I have stuck up for Seddie also. I just don't label myself as a Creddie or Seddie, thus I'm neutral. So from my non-biased opinion, I feel that that statement is not all the way true. Carly would never wanna hurt Sam and would never be a bad friend, but her character is not perfect and she has feelings...maybe not for Freddie that we know of, but this will be a huge deal for her. I know people have stated this (along with me), but there is a huge difference between being jealous/hurt and stealing Freddie from Sam. Also, did you guys ever think of who she THOUGHT Sam was in love with and who she actually is? Carly thought it was Brad so when she was saying that stuff she didn't realize it was Freddie, hence the face she made.You guys are right, Carly would never steal Freddie away or be unhappy that Sam found love. I feel that Seddiers are using this to much however, just to end any ideas of Creddie happening in their own minds. Carly could make her feelings known without telling anyone whatsoever. I truly believe that Dan will make it seem like Carly is happy for them (because Sam is happy), but he could make her jealous and I think that's what he'll do. Use logic people, he wants popular, high-rated shows. If Sam and Freddie are together, he'll have the Seddie Shippers on his side and if he makes Carly seem jealous when they're not looking or whatever, he'll have the Creddie shippers still hanging on. I also wanna touch on another point, iCarly is not Degrassi or Secret life, but it isn't Barney either. Dan clearly assumes their is more of teen base now, whether it be younger or older because he makes jokes young kids would never understand. If he realizes (which I'm sure he has) that the Ships are what's making his show really popular besides comedy, he will want to milk it A LOT. He'll need both ships to do this. Most likely, he'll have Sam and Freddie together and Carly being jealous on the side until one of them (being Carly, Sam or Freddie) falls out of love with another person or have something happen to change that. Then he'll have whoever does, get into a relationship with someone else, so they will all be happy. These are just thoughts I realize, but I use logic and think about ratings for his show. Nathan Kress stated the Ship war was pretty even, but since iOMG there has been more Seddier shippers, which there is still a fair amount of Creddie shippers. He will not want to lose the other half, so he will milk both ships until the show finale and then he'll find a way to make the characters happy so the other isn't upset. Just my feelings, feel free to disagree, but you have to realize he wants as many people as happy as possible. =) Nothing is meant so sound rude or go against another ship, if anyone disses either ship I would stand up for either in a heartbeat! Category:Blog posts